


Anteing Up the Kitty

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cosplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Genderplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an offshoot from a B7 PGP RPG in which Avon was a receiving/sending empath who tried not to use it, because it annoyed people (he had lost his 'edge', poor fellow). Blake didn't mind, though. </p><p>After a hard day fighting the Federation they liked to cuddle and play sexy games. For this game, they played Avon as a riverboat gambler, and Blake as the poor, innocent girl paying her debt with her body. (There aren't really consent issues even in the cosplay scenario.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anteing Up the Kitty

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

After a busy afternoon, Blake retired to his room on Mumak. He took a long, hot shower, then collapsed naked onto the bed.

Avon walked in quietly and whispered in Blake's ear. "I brought the sandwiches. I knew you'd forget."

Blake opened his eyes and smiled. He reached up and stroked Avon's face. "Oh, good. I'm starving."

Avon kissed Blake lightly. "Well, we can't have that. Ham, corned beef or...pastrami on rye?"

"Couldn't I just have you?" Blake rubbed Avon's bottom lip with his thumb.

"That dish is always on the menu." Avon licked Blake's thumb thoughtfully. "How would you prefer to have it prepared?" 

Blake wrapped his arms around Avon's shoulders and brought him down for a slow kiss. "Maybe something where I don't have to be myself."

"Ah!"  Avon kissed back, taking his time about it. "Who or what would you like to be?"

"I still have that schoolgirl outfit." Blake shrugged. "Or maybe... maybe you'd like to choose the scenario."

"Hmm..." Avon laid on top of Blake and played with Blake's hair while he thought about it. "I still haven't had time to finish the Zorro costume." He licked Blake's ear. "How would you feel about being a dancehall girl, won for the night by a lusty riverboat gambler?"

"A dancehall girl?" Blake stretched and rubbed Avon's back. "Would I be a good girl or a bad girl?"

"Oh, a good girl, I think. One who fell in with evil companions when her family farm was taken by a clever fraud and sold to a big rancher." Avon nuzzled along Blake's neck. "Selling herself was the only way she could raise enough money to buy it back."

Blake chuckled and arched his neck. "You have thought about this. I suppose there's a costume."

"Naturally. One for you and one for me." Avon sucked a line of kisses along Blake's neck. "Yours includes black lace stockings, with garters."

Blake moaned softly. "Lace stockings? Does that mean I should shave my legs?"

"It would add a certain... spice." Avon was down to the collar-bone now, and gave it a lick. 

Blake was breathing rather quickly. "You'll have to let me up." 

Avon grinned and moved off of Blake. "Use the unscented shaving cream, so it won't clash with your perfume." 

Blake slowly got to his feet; his cock was already hard. "Is there any other part of my body you want me to shave?"

"Hmm..." Avon stood up and walked around Blake, inspecting him closely. "Your armpits, I believe." He ran his fingers lightly over Blake's pubic hair. "But here -- I'm torn. You know my weakness for curls...then again, I like the smooth parts of you as well." His hand traced Blake's chest. "Ah, I know." Avon tossed a coin. "Tails. Don't shave there."

During Avon's inspection, Blake found himself getting more excited. His cock jerked, his breathing accelerated even more. "All right. I'm... I'm going to shave now." He left, quickly, before he made an embarrassment of himself. He gathered the things he'd need and ran the water; he started with his legs.  
   
Avon stood in the doorway, watching. "I should be getting ready myself." He began stripping, while watching Blake shave. 

Blake looked away; shaving his legs was complicated enough without Avon distracting him. He didn't want to cut himself. It made him feel strange, as if he were stripped off a protective coating. When he was finished with his legs, he rinsed them, and patted them dry. Then he started in on his armpits.

Avon got down to the buff, and pushed his discarded clothing aside. Watching Blake perform this intimate act for him was incredibly arousing. He was going to have difficulty getting into the tight, pin-striped trousers that went with his costume. Speaking of which...he pulled himself away from the doorway, and went back to rummage under the bed for the box of costumes.

When Blake was done, he rinsed off one last time, and dried himself with a towel. Naked-- even more naked than before-- he walked into the bedroom, his cock waving with every step. "Where's the costume?"

"Here." Avon had laid out both costumes on the bed. His own outfit was a pink silk shirt with ruffled lace, gray and black pin-striped trousers, a black jacket with wide lapels edged in scarlet, a thin black tie, a black waistcoat lavishly embroidered with metallic red thread, and flat-topped black hat with a scarlet and black brim. 

Blake's was a black lace... well, Avon didn't know the word for it, perhaps a type of corset? It was heavily overlaid with red ribbon roses and laces for the back and had matching panties. There were also the lace stockings to attach to the garter part of the corset, a black velvet choker with a cameo set in the front, a headband set with long red ostrich feathers, and a red and black feather boa. Avon smiled and stroked the boa.

Blake noticed Avon's appreciation of the boa and smiled. He picked up the panties and slipped them on; it took a bit of work but he managed it so that his cock didn't keep popping out. Then he took the corset, and after a bit of exploring, struggled into it. Blake decided that before he had Avon tie the ribbons, he had better get his stockings on. He slid them over his legs-- and wasn't that a strange feeling-- and attached them to the garters. "Will you tie me up?"

Avon's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth for a moment. "I'd be glad to." He hurriedly pulled on his pin-stripe trousers first. He didn't want to end the game too soon and getting behind Blake whilst still nude...no, definitely things would be over far too soon.

 Blake looked over his shoulder and smiled innocently at Avon. "Thank you."

"Oh, it's my pleasure, believe me." Avon walked behind Blake, lifted the hair from the nape of his neck and kissed him before beginning to lace up the corset. "Lace does have an intriguing feel, does it not?" He stroked the edges of the corset, smoothing it and drawing it together. "Like millions of tiny fingernails, gently scratching." He pulled the laces tight, slowly, adjusting each loop, then tying the ends at the waist in what he hoped to be a quick-release knot.

Blake gasped and leaned back against Avon as his words washed over him. "I never thought of it that way. But I suppose you're right." Then he shook his head and pulled away. He picked up the choker and headband, and walked over to the mirror-- it would be easier if he could see what he's doing.

Avon watched Blake for a moment, then resolutely turned to donning the rest of his own costume, only allowing himself glimpses. Blake in lace... Avon swallowed and tucked in his shirt, buttoned the waistcoat and adjusted the black frock coat. Picking up the hat and black 'string' tie, he went over to the mirror. After three attempts to get the tie right, he turned to Blake. "Do you think you could get me knotted?" 

Blake adjusted the choker and straightened the headband. Then he turned to Avon, his eyes lowered demurely. Using a soft, slightly-higher voice, he said, "Yes, of course." He reached out and fiddled with Avon's tie.

Avon watched Blake intently while he fixed the necktie. "Thank you, my dear." He stroked Blake's cheek. 

"There, all done." Blake turned away shyly, tugging on his corset.

"Almost." Avon opened a drawer and rummaged around through a collection of small bottles. He sniffed at several of them. "This one, I think." He handed Blake a white glass bottle topped with a gilt-edged flying dove. "L'air du temps, sweet, and innocent, like you, my pet."

"Oh, thank you." Blake glanced up at Avon, then back down again. He took the perfume and sniffed it. "It smells nice." He patted on a little, then set the bottle on the nighttable.

Avon nuzzled Blake's neck, breathing in the scent of flowers over Blake. "It does suit you." He casually placed one hand on Blake's chest, circling and pressing until he felt a nipple harden beneath the lace.  
   
Blake stifled a moan and took a step back. "Please. What do you want from me?"

Avon smiled. "An evening's company -- intimate company, sweetheart." He reached out to stroke Blake's hair. "Hadn't your friends told you, when they wagered you?"

Blake looked down, ashamed. "They told me I would earn a lot of money. And they aren't my friends."

"How delightful, two honest statements in a row." Avon continued to stroke Blake's hair. "I've made a fortune in the gemstone mines of Bolivia and have never been ungenerous to a --- companion." 

Blake took a step back. "I'm not a liar!" He looked down. "I'm a good girl. I've never..."

Avon was unruffled. "That was meant as a compliment, my dear. I value honesty. -- But if you were tricked into this, then you may leave." He smiled. "I've never had to force a woman into my arms."

"I wasn't. I wasn't tricked into it." Blake bit at his lip. "I need the money, to help my family. I'll do whatever you want." He walked over to Avon and awkwardly put his arms around him and then gave him a quick, almost chaste, kiss.

Avon held Blake loosely, rubbing his back. "You may not find it such a terrible sacrifice. I am not unskilled in the tender arts. I am your first, you say?"

Blake whispered, "Yes. I've never allowed a man to touch me in an intimate manner." Trembling slightly, Blake laid his head on Avon's shoulder. "You'll be gentle, won't you?"

Avon kissed Blake's hair. "Yes, sweetheart. I will show you how a gentleman treats a lady." 

Blake swallowed hard, "What-- what am I supposed to do? Do you want me to undress?"

"I want you to relax, pet." Avon went over to the wall comm, and changed the setting to run a computer file. One of Sarkoff's recordings began to play. It was a slow waltz, with violins and other stringed instuments. "May I have this dance?" Avon doffed his hat, and held out his hand to Blake.  
   
Blake gave a slight smile and took Avon's hand. "Yes, that would be nice." 

Avon clasped Blake's hand and put his other hand to the small of Blake's back. "It's a lovely evening to be on the Mississippi, don't you think?" He led Blake in a slow waltz, around the bed and various articles of furniture and computer projects.

"Yes, it's very lovely." Blake relaxed, gazing at Avon through lowered lashes. "Do you live near here?"

"Here, there and everywhere." Avon smiled at Blake. "I was stricken with wanderlust as a youth." He twirled Blake slightly faster, then slowed again. "I've been to the goldfields in the Yukon, hunted the curly-headed buffalo..." He grinned."... parleyed with Standing Bull, wined and dined with the aristocracy in Vienna, but somehow, no place felt as much like home, as here in the cabin of a ship, with no fixed destination in mind."

Blake smiled and blushed. "You've a silver tongue. What's it like in Vienna? Do they have kings and queens there?"

"None that I saw. I've never been much for politics. Ah, but Tivoli Gardens! You should see it at night, with gas-lamps glowing gold among the trees and great wheels carrying folk into the sky. It's like flying among the stars." Avon's hand slipped down to Blake's arse for a momentary caress, then back up to his waist again. "You feel so free."

It felt strange to have someone caress his arse, but nice too. Blake moved a little closer to Avon. "It sounds beautiful. Do you think you'll ever go back?"

"Possibly." Avon grinned as his hand went back down for another caress, having seen no revulsion at the first attempt. "I'm a wild goose, I go where the wind takes me. Would you like to see the world, pet?"

Blake shrugged. "Someday, when I've enough money to save my family's farm. I don't expect that I could go back to them. After all the things that I've done, will have to do."

Avon said, reminiscently, "No, you never can go back, can you? But you can go forward without shame. There is no dishonor in doing what you must, to survive. -- Sometimes even a man must sell himself, pet. Regret is part of life, but one should keep it a small part."

"I was hoping...But that was another life." Blake leaned forward, hesitantly, and kissed Avon again. "I know you won't hurt me, sir."

"Call me 'Kerr', sweetheart. -- I won't lie and promise it won't hurt at all, but... well, if you were raised on a farm, I imagine you have some idea what I want. I do promise you will find pleasure in it before the night is over."

Blake blushed. "I know. -- Kerr. That's a lovely name." He pressed himself against Avon.

"My mother told me it meant 'dark'. Avon grinned. "My grandmother said it meant 'spear'.-- And what shall I call you, pet?" Avon held Blake tight against himself, his leg between Blake's as their dance became progressively slower, little more than rocking against each other in time to the music. "As you were won at poker, I could call you 'Miss Kitty', if you prefer to keep your real name unblemished."

"Yes, please, call me Miss Kitty. It'll make it easier for me." Blake gasped as a sharp pang of pleaure rushed through him. He pressed himself even more against Avon, pushing his erection against Avon's hip.

"Miss Kitty." Avon pressed Blake's head against his shoulder. "Are you tired of dancing?"

"Oh, yes, a little." Blake couldn't help himself, he brushed his lips against Avon's neck.

Avon smiled. "We could sit... and talk, as courting couples do." Avon steered Blake towards the bed.

Blake sat down, hands on his lap, and fidgeted. "Don't you want me?"

"Yes." Avon picked up Blake's hands and brought both of them to his mouth, and kissed them. "But I am rather vain. I hope to persuade you to want me, also."

"I..."  Blake looked down, embarrassed. "I think I could be persuaded to want you." His voice became even softer, "You're a handsome man. And very charming."

Avon squeezed Blake's hands, then released them, one hand going up to caress the side of Blake's neck. "I'm glad you think so. I find you beautiful, and very sweet. -- You may touch me, however you like. I shan't think you forward."

Blake reached out with shaking fingers and touched Avon's cheek, tracing the line of his jaw. "I can feel your stubble." In a hopeful voice he added, "You could touch me, however you like."

"Don't be afraid." Avon ran his hand lightly down the front of Blake's corset, cupping his hand over Blake's panties, which were damp and stretched taut. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

Blake moaned and arched against Avon's hand. "Yes, it hurt. But not... it's a strange pain."

"Everything is strange the first time." Avon rubbed a little harder. "To be fair, you may touch me there, too, if you like." He guided Blake's hand to his trousers, close, but not quite touching. 

"Oh!" Blake moved his hips and gently stroked the bulge in Avon's trousers. "You're hard. And hot."

Avon was breathing faster now, and colour was rising in his cheeks. "That's because I want you." Avon rubbed harder at Blake. "I want you so very much, it hurts." 

Blake moaned and wrapped an arm around Avon's neck, pulling him close. He kissed him hard and moaned again. "You're making me burn."

"It's a lovely fire, isn't it?" Avon kissed Blake more forcefully, as his hand reached for the concealed side-snap on the panties. He whispered in Blake's ear. "Shall I kiss you *there*, Miss Kitty? Would you like that?"

"Please, yes, please!" Blake opened his thighs. "Kiss me there. Oh, I want your mouth there." His hands moved over Avon's body, then gripped him at the sides and tried to pull him closer.

Avon pushed Blake back onto the bed, and unsnapped the panties, releasing Blake's erection. "You're so sweet. You make me hungry, Miss Kitty." He laid on the bed sideways, and began licking and sucking Blake's cock.

 Blake cried out, arching off the bed, and gripping Avon's hair. "Oh, Kerr, that feels so good. I never felt like this before." He moaned and thrashed against the bed.

Avon sucked harder, concentrating on the taste of Blake in his mouth, the moans Blake made, the faint scent of the delicate, oh, so innocent, perfume, the scratch of the black lace stockings against his hands... and he put his hands to work, one playing with Blake's balls, the other reaching between Blake's thighs to toy with his opening.

When Blake felt Avon's fingers against his hole, he opened his thighs and pushed against them. He twined Avon's hair around his fingers and thrust into his mouth. He couldn't keep quiet, couldn't keep his body from moving, but he didn't want to.

Avon pulled off Blake's cock for a moment. "That's my good girl. My little sweetheart..." He returned to sucking cock and pushing his fingers into Blake.

"Only for you, Kerr. Oh, only for you." Blake fucked himself on Avon's fingers, pushing back on them as roughly as he could. His cock jerked against his belly, pooling precome onto his skin.

Avon sucked harder, gulping Blake down his throat. His fingers found the bulge they were seeking and began massaging it firmly. The rustle of lace was louder, and he lifted his head to see the red feathers bobbing above Blake's flushed and sweaty face, before grinning like an idiot and swallowing Blake even deeper.

Blake cried out, pulling on Avon's hair, as his prostate was expertly manipulated. "Stop, Kerr, please, stop! I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to make love to me." 

Avon gasped, and pulled back, panting. "Yes, yes..." He groped for the nightstand and snatched up a tube of lube. "I will, Miss Kitty." He was having difficulty hanging onto the scenario, but was gamely trying.

Blake settled onto the bed more comfortably, spreading his thighs, and gripping the sheets underneath him. "Love me, Kerr. Made me burn even hotter."

"Oh, I will, my pet." Avon unzipped and grabbed himself, pinching hard to stave off the inevitable. He shoved his trousers down just enough to get them out of the way and slicked his cock with lube. "You'll melt." More lube on his fingers, and a quick preparation of Blake. Avon felt like an old-style chemical rocket, approaching final countdown.

Blake wrapped his arms around Avon's waist and arched up into him. "Now, please! I want you so much. It hurts, make it stop hurting, Kerr."

"I will, I will, sweetheart." Avon lined himself up, and thrust, far harder than he would permit himself with an authentic virgin. "AH! Oh, I'm sorry... sorry..." Once in, his self-control had become a joke, and Avon rode Blake hard. He dimly hoped Blake wasn't too deep in the mind-set to enjoy it. "Can't stop... love... oh... you..."  
   
"Oh... yes... Kerr!" Blake was moaning continously, pain and pleasure becoming one. He moved his hips fast, loving the fact that he was being ridden hard.

Avon moaned as Blake's emotions flooded him. He stopped fighting the impulse to share his own, and sent them back to Blake, all heat and love and ecstatic pleasure, mingled with all the sensory impressions, violins and lace and perfume. He thrust wildly, clutching at Blake's corset, fingers catching in lace.

Avon's feelings were like an explosion, sending his senses into overload. He cried out, squeezing Avon with his legs, his arse, coming and coming and coming, until he felt as if he'd been wrung out. Emptied of everything but satisfaction, and the love he felt for Avon.

Avon shouted and shoved hard, shaking all over as he released inside his lover. He held himself over Blake for a long, gasping moment, before sinking down. "Ahhhh..."

It took Blake a while for his voice to come back; it felt as if it'd been fucked out of him. When it finally did, he had only one comment. "Miss Kitty?"  
   
Avon opened his eyes and grinned, reaching up to pull Blake's boa around his own neck. "I wanted to test an hypothesis."

Slightly puzzled, Blake grinned, "And what hypothesis is that?"

"That it is possible to made a kitty come on command." Avon grinned wickedly.

 Blake laughed and hugged him. "You bastard! I love you."

"You only love me for my incredibly dirty mind. That and my pastrami sandwiches."

"Yes, it's a good thing you make wonderful pastrami sandwiches. Speaking of pastrami sandwiches, I'm starving."

"They're in the stasis box." Avon waved a hand vaguely at the multi-purpose table in the centre of the room. "My arms are too short to reach it."

Blake slapped Avon on the arse. "Then get up and get it. I don't think I can stand. You fucked me numb."

Avon grunted and got onto his elbows, the boa still around his neck. "Probably your corset's too tight." He grinned and got off the bed.

With a grunt, Blake sat up and leaned back on the headboard. "You're the one who tied it. You look good in that boa."

"Thank you." With dignity, Avon flipped the end of the boa over his shoulder and hitched his trousers back up. He picked up a large stasis box, and headed back for the bed. "I've coffee, too." He grinned. "Not Auron-style."

"Good. I want to get to sleep tonight. And I'm feeling wonderfully lazy right now. Thank you, beloved."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Avon put the stasis box on the nightstand and opened it. "I think I'd better unlace you before you try to eat. And don't look in the package on the bottom. That's for afters."

Blake raised his eyebrows, but didn't ask. He'd find out soon enough. Instead, he turned his back to Avon to be unlaced.

Avon's 'quick-release' knot had turned into a Gordian tangle. Well, ribbons could be replaced. He sliced through the knot with a laser-probe, and undid the corset so Blake could breathe more easily. "Pickle?"

Blake looked over his shoulder and grinned. "I thought I just had one."

Avon nipped lightly at Blake's shoulder, just past the lace. "So you did. But I think a dill pickle would go better with pastrami."

"I suppose so." Blake slipped out of the corset and set it aside. Then he picked up a pastrami sandwich and took a pickle. "You're amazing, beloved."

"True, true." Avon bit into a sandwich and waited to see how Blake took his remark.

Blake smiled. "You always did know your worth."

Avon poured two coffees. "One day, perhaps, you too shall learn how to make a pastrami sandwich. He leaned over and kissed Blake. "But you are rather amazing even without that."

"Thank you, love." Blake bit into his sandwich. "How's the garden?"

"It's doing very well. I must thank Stark for his care of it. I did feed the lawn, in case it might be under stress in the near future."

Blake grinned, "Did you have something in mind?"

"Perhaps a picnic for two... with plenty of pickle." Avon crunched on a dill pickle. 

"Well, if there's going to be pickles involved." Blake ran his foot along the inside of Avon's thigh. "I'm enjoying these stockings."

Avon leaned into Blake's foot-caresses. "I quite enjoyed them from the outside, as well."

Blake wiggled his toes. "I could be developing a new kink."

"Oh, good, a man should remain open to new experiences". Avon sniffed the boa, and sneezed as a feather went up his nose.

Blake laughed. "You should wear that around the flight-deck."

"Only if you tell everyone I lost a wager." He threw a loop of boa about Blake's neck.

Blake eaned forward and kissed Avon's nose. "I could do that. Hmm, maybe I'll wear these stockings tomorrow."

Avon ran his hand over Blake's leg. "Do that. They're probably very good for your circulation. I know they had an effect on mine."

Blake put his hand over Avon's and smiled. "Good. Do you think they'll have an effect tomorrow?"

"I'd say the odds were very, very good." Avon kissed Blake. Now, eat your sandwich."

"Yes, dear." Blake grinned and began eating his sandwich.

Avon leaned companionably against Blake and ate. When Blake was down to the last bite of sandwich, Avon dug into the stasis box and handed Blake the package from the bottom. "A little something for your sweet tooth."

Blake finished the last bite of sandwich and took the box from Avon with a puzzled look. "A gift?" He opened the package and lifted the lid. He laughed and popped a bonbon into his mouth. "Thank you, love. They're delicious."

Avon smiled. "Chocolate is reputed to be an aphrodisiac... not that either of us need it."

"I knew there was an ulterior motive." Blake picked up a bonbon and held it out to Avon.

"Thank you." Avon opened his mouth and took the chocolate from Blake's fingers, pausing to lick them. 

Blake smiled and brushed his fingers over Avon's lips. "Would you like to cuddle?"

Avon finished the chocolate and licked his lips (along with Blake's fingers). "Yes." He smiled. "But not in this costume." He sat up and began taking off the frock coat.

Blake laughed and quickly divested himself of his own costume, then he cleaned up the remains of dinner. He slipped under the covers and held out his hand.

Avon finished undressing, then took Blake's hand and joined him under the duvet. "It's good to be back." He rubbed Blake's shoulder.

Blake wrapped his arms around Avon and closed his eyes. "Hmm, yes. Very good."

Avon turned to fit closer to Blake and closed his own eyes. "There's nothing like your own bed." He nuzzled Blake's neck. 

"Mmm. G'night, love."

 Avon kissed Blake's neck, sleepily. "G'night, love."


End file.
